Perfect Disturbance
by JustAnotherAmateurWriter
Summary: This is a one shot about kendall and sammi, best friends, falling in love.. Nothing great just something quick. However hope you like it. I will be writing more of these as I get more request on tumblr :)


This is just a quick oneshot i did for someone for tumblr.. thought I would share it with people on here :)

I was lying in bed sleeping when I woke up from a text from my best friend Kendall.

From: Ken :)

Are you awake?!

Are you kidding me it is 2 in the morning what could he want?

To: Ken :)

Well I was until you woke me up what do you want?!

From: ken ;)

Get up and come with me!

To: Ken :)

Hun it is 2 in the morning can this wait?

From: Ken

Nope I am outside. Get dressed and come out

Groaning I got out of bed, this guy was going to be the death of me. You see me and Kendall have been friends forever so he knew I was a complete push over when it came to him. But just looking at him it's hard not to. I know he is my best friend but I can appreciate someone with good looks when I see it and Kendall was simply perfect.

I got dressed and head outside and decided to give him a hard time.

"Kendall, what makes you think I am going to somewhere with you right now"

"Oh I knew you would say yes" he said with a cocky smirk

"Oh really and why is that"

"Because you love me and you know you are going to miss me when I am gone"

You see Kendall is in a band and they are leaving for tour in two months.

"we'll you don't leave for another two months so I still have plenty of time"

"come on Sammi" Kendall said as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, I know I have been his friend for some time but I don't think I would ever get used to his hugs. "I know you are going to miss me like crazy, so please come" he said as he pulled away and pouted. Now this I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but it better be good" and with that I followed him as he took me to his car and he held the door open for me, once I got in I watch him run around the front of his car and hop and he started the car and looked over at me.

"You ready?" he asked he seemed a little nervous, and nervous was something that was rare to see in Kendall he was so confident in everything that he did. "Yes, I am ready. Can I ask where we are going?"

"Nope" he said popping the "p" "It is going to be a surprise, but I know you will love it"

The car came to slow stop about 5mins from my house and a looked out the window to see that we were just at the park near my house. One of my favorite places to go with Kendall. I knew he liked it too, but I liked it for different reasons. This is where I had first met Kendall and I will forever hold that day as one of my most precious memories.

_Flash back_

_I had come to the park to try and clear my head, I was waiting for my hopefully future work to call me and inform me if I got the job I was interviewed for the day before. After I long time I stood up and decided to head back now that my head was clear._

_I was walking down the sidewalk when all of the sudden I heard someone yell "WATCH OUT!" and then next thing I knew I was falling face first on to the sidewalk._

"_Oh my god are you okay! I am so so so so sorry. Here let me help you up." And I was yanked up and was able to look at the person that knocked me over for the first time, at first I didn't say anything I was taken aback, he was gorgeous._

"_Um thank you"_

"_No don't thank me; I am sorry for knocking you over"_

"_No its fine, I didn't break anything so we are good, I am Sammi"_

"_I am Kendall, my friends and I are having a party would you like to come?"_

"_I don't know..."_

"_Come one please, it's my way for saying sorry for knocking you over"_

"_Fine, I will come"_

_I went to the party and had a great time Kendall and his friends were so much fun and ever since that day we did everything together and became the best of friends_

"Sammi… hey Sammi" I was brought back from my day dream and looked over to see Kendall had opened my door to the car "are you going to sit there all night or are you going to come with me" he said with a chuckle

"Oh yeah sorry, and it's the morning not night just so you know"

"Oh stop you I wake you up once for a night adventure and you think I murdered your favorite person, just come with me." Kendall took my hand a rare gesture that warmed my heart whenever it happened. I always wondered how he felt about the little things that got my heart racing, or if he ever noticed my led me over to the familiar park bench that was one of my favorite places that looked over the water. He took at seat.

"Why are we here Ken?"

"Come here and sit next to me, I want to talk to you." He said patting the bench next to him, I walked over and sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me at 2 in the morning in the park. Kendall are you okay, like you couldn't wait until later I mean I was sleeping, you are lucky I love you" I went on rambling because this was suddenly weird to me, was he okay, did something happen. But was cut off when Kendall started to speak as he looked over to the water,

"Do you really love me?" he said not looking away from the water, this took me by a surprise

"Oh course you are one of my best friends Kendall" I said looking over at him once he turned to look at me I could tell he was nervous

"No Sammi… do you l-like me more than a f-friend?" once he said it I looked away from him and gazed of the water, why was he doing this. If I told him how I felt I would ruin everything. I can't be friends with him once he realizes that I am in love with him, in love with my best friend, and he doesn't love me back. I got a little angry. He woke me up and dragged me to my favorite place to just make me ruin a friendship that I cherished more than anything.

"Kendall, why did you bring me to the park?" I asked ignoring his question

Minutes past and nothing was said then he took a deep breath and looked at me "You know this is one of my favorite places right?" I didn't look at him and just kept listening. "This is the place I got to when I need to think or just when I need to get away, this is where I met you and I was always remember the way you looked that day..." I turned to look at him now confused

"Why are you tell me this Kendall" I asked him he looked me and the eyes and what he said next I swore I didn't hear him right

"Because I love you Sammi, I always have and always will…. And more than a friend." I was in shock Kendall loved me more than I friend and always has…. I have been keeping my true feelings a secret because I didn't want to ruin the friendship when I confused to a one-sided love that I know would break my heart… but this wasn't the case, Kendall said he loved me… I didn't realize that he was still rambling scratching the back of his neck obviously nervous because I still hadn't said anything….

"I know that you don't feel the same and see my as just a friend I just need to tell you, and have been trying for so long…" But I cut him off by crashing my lips to his, his lips were so soft and perfect and I have been waiting for this for long, Kendall was at shock first but then he was soon had his hands cupping my face kissing me back. We kissed for a few minutes until he pulled away still holding my face looking down at me.

"Does this mean that the feeling is mutual?" he asked

I brought my hands and put them over the ones cupping my face. "Kendall I have been in love with you for so long, you don't even know. I have always felt this way about you. Happy for that day that you were so clumsy and knocked me over." A huge grin came over his face and he brought his lips down to mine again. After exploring each other mouths for a while I pulled away.

"How about we go back to my place" I said looking down at my phone and seeing that is was around 3 in the morning "and we can go to sleep and I can make you breakfast?" I asked bring his hands in my and placing them in my lap. "I would really like that Sammi" he said. And with that we got up and headed back to my house.

I didn't know what was going to happen in the future between me and Kendall, but I knew one thing I was so happy. Happy that I finally knew that he did feel the same about me that I felt about him. I had a good feeling about this. The person I was madly in love with confessed that he was in love with me, I was on cloud nine. This was the best sleep disturbance I have ever had.

Once back at my place in my bed with my back pressed into Kendall chest with his arms around me Kendall whispered into my ear "Sammi?" "Yeah ken?" I said turning my head to look at him. With a blush he looked at me and said the three words that I was so used to hearing from him, but now they meant something completely different. "I love you Sammi" I looked down blushing and looked back into his eyes. "I love you to Kendall" and turned back around and snuggled into him more and slowly drifted back into sleep.


End file.
